Shattered
by Angelfirenze
Summary: Daniel Osbourne needs a purpose, but can't think of one. Angelus, seeing an opportunity, uses the werewolf to further his own machinations. post-'Soulless', AtS 4.11.


Shattered By Angelfirenze  
  
Disclaimer: Joss, who doesn't deserve to, owns all. Summary: A oner, I hope, following 'New Moon Rising,' but it actually starts some time after that. THAT, of course, takes place after 'Into the Wild,' as well as 'Child of the Hunt.' Both are by Christopher Golden, I believe. In the AtS timeline, it's during season four, right before Angelus gets out of his cage. The ANGEL episode 'Cavalry' or thereabouts. Daniel Osbourne, following the events of said BtVS episode, needs a purpose. Something to do with his life while he waits for Willow and getting old. However, he has to admit that Angelus was definitely not part of the plan. Yeah, this is AU, alright. What if he can't think of one? What if Angelus decides to use that to further his own personal machinations? Warning: Slightly Dark! Oz, whose angsty thoughts amok. Sex. Pain. Addiction. Probably all at once. Anyway, this might--against my will--turn into something longer. I hope not. I have too much going on already. Lyrics from various sources. Pairings: W/O missage. *pouts* Okay, now I want to cry all over again. No, Oz, DON'T LEAVE!! Waaaahhhh!!! Plus, a het writer tries her hand at slash. That's right, it's Oz/Aus. Just this once! Rating: R for swearing, violence, and...situations. Inspired partially by a X/Aus fic I read. Particularly the part about the claim mark.  
  
***  
  
Asleep you set the fire in your own house  
  
And the night was a knife that cut  
  
And I'm paralyzed  
  
***  
  
Daniel Osbourne, dreaming vividly, watched as Willow left, his heart twisting into knots.  
  
//...Maybe someday...//  
  
Snapping awake, he looked around the back of his van.  
  
Same park bench, same disco ball.  
  
But, again, no Willow.  
  
He hated this nothingness, the emptiness that always came after the dreams. Taking a deep breath he climbed into the driver's seat, trying to find that place inside that Master Shantou had told him would give him ultimate control. Trying once again, for the sake of his own sanity, to keep himself from falling apart. The wolf--Oz was howling inside with a sadness he didn't know could exist. Willow had moved on. She didn't need--didn't want him anymore. All those months, running for his life around Tibet, had been wasted. Utterly and completely.  
  
No.  
  
Oz's eyes snapped open and he stared ahead at the dashboard, somehow seeing it but not seeing it. It wasn't a waste. He'd found both sides of himself and managed to begin bringing them together. He was different now than he was before. More complete. Taking a deep, slow breath, Oz fastened his seat belt and started the car. He didn't know where he would end up, but he felt he knew where he could start. Pulling out of the UC Sunnydale parking lot, Oz turned on the radio. Things had been too silent in the monastery and, while he had learned to appreciate it, he needed the noise to give him energy. Drumming his fingers he turned onto the highway in the direction of Los Angeles.  
  
***  
  
I feel like a pain  
  
It draws me in again  
  
Squashes all my worst of me  
  
Darkness in my veins  
  
I never could explain  
  
And I wonder if you have ever seen  
  
And still believe  
  
***  
  
Angelus sat in his cage at the Hyperion surrounded by the thick steel bars of his makeshift prison. Humming placidly, he planned his next attack, prepared for whatever sight he might have found. The humans had gone away for the night. The boy had gone hunting. Just as well, he was starting to annoy the vampire with his incessant 'my father this,' 'my father that.' It was beginning to drive him batshit. How the Scourge of Europe could father a whiny brat like that was beyond him.  
  
His mind wandered, imagining happily all the horrific things he could do if he could just get out of this stupid cell, when his senses went on high alert. Someone was coming; someone who wasn't human. Shifting slightly, Angelus prepared to face down whatever situation was about to arise.  
  
Except the one that presented itself to him.  
  
"Oz." Angelus said his name more out of surprise than anything else, somewhat unnerved at how even with this familiar face, his instinct still told him to be wary. The wolf-boy walked down the steps as though he were comfortable. As though everything in him wasn't in raging disarray.  
  
"Angel," Oz's voice was uneasy, guarded. "Or should I say Angelus."  
  
Despite his obvious attempts to be calm, Angelus couldn't help but notice how Oz's eyes kept shifting back and forth between their normal green and the feral black of the beast within. Couldn't help but be drawn to it. The younger man reached up to scratch the back of his neck and Angelus could see a healing bruise under his arm. Scratches. Blood.  
  
"Something wrong with Willow? Or Buffy?" He lathered on the fake concern, proud of the faint plea he could hear in his own voice.  
  
"No," Oz assured him, beginning to shift back and forth from foot to foot. After a beat he added, "Not that you care. I...came for a different reason."  
  
Angelus' brow furrowed. He didn't like this feeling at all. Sitting here, caged, vulnerable. Above all else, surprised. Inside, he could feel the hunger and began ruminating, anxious.  
  
"And what reason would that be?" He could heat the growl in his throat, knew that Oz could hear--could feel it, as well, and the thought of what he could do if only the boy would come closer. It was almost enough to make him hard. Even without that, the attraction he felt to this boy was...intoxicating.  
  
"Actually," Oz continued to walk through the room, noting it, but not really paying attention to it. "I think you already know." His arched brow challenged Angelus, asked him to unleash the primal force within. "Deep inside."  
  
Oz stopped before the vampire, his words fading into silence. They were mere inches apart now, Angelus could feel Oz's body heat. Could smell the need he felt. Oh, yes. The hardness was definitely there now, pushing against the restraint of his pants, rebelling against his love of waiting. Of mind games. Those COULD wait until later but, then again, sex was always better if he could have a bit of fun first. So he would wait.  
  
"The darkness," Angelus whispered, his eyes taking in the way Oz's pulse had quickened. He smiled wickedly, loving it. The delicious aroma of adrenaline was coursing through the werewolf, calling out to him. "The pull."  
  
With those words, Oz reached up and brought his mouth to Angelus's, gently probing, hungry for...he didn't know. He simply felt...wanted. Wanted Angelus. He explored the coolness, reveled in it. Embraced the way the demon within came roaring almost to the surface, chasing him. He bit down on Angelus' lip, drawing blood. Daring him. The vampire growled viciously, accepting the challenge. So the boy wanted to play, did he? //Well, then, kid...we'll play.//  
  
Angelus let the boy go slowly for a bit, letting him take the time he needed. He knew that, in the end, he would get what he wanted. Sure enough, the werewolf's gentleness soon became harsh and desperate. Expressions of need. Of wanting to escape. He was going too fast for himself, Angelus knew, and would tire if he didn't slow down. Pulling himself harshly away from Oz, he yanked the boy roughly against the bars, gripping his shoulders almost painfully. Wordlessly, Angelus let his hand slide through the bars, down, down, and down to where Oz's cock was straining at its fetters. Never leaving Oz's eyes, he smiled maliciously. He slowly unzipped the boy's fly, reaching in and taking hold. Ignoring the lycanthrope's muted whimper, Angelus pulled the long shaft out and revealed it, only now taking his cold eyes away from Oz's and getting a look at it.  
  
He had to say, he was impressed.  
  
Leisurely, Angelus began to stroke the silky stiffness in his palm, smirking as Oz thrusted into his palm, moaning with twinned provocation and hatred. His ministrations quickly drove Oz to the breaking point, but--of course--Angelus wanted to play first. That was what most of this was about, after all. For him, anyway. Oz was positively shaking with need, groaning unabashedly at the way Angelus touched him. The vampire was only toying with him, he knew, but he was far from caring at this point. Plaintively, he looked Angelus in the eye, nearly insane with his need for completion. But Angelus was not to be hurried.  
  
"Now, Oz, what sort of vampire would I be if I didn't make you earn this?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I said, earn this, boy. Earn your release." The vampire was smiling coldly again, enthralled by the way Oz stared at him, his every being infused with hatred and lust. He raised a hand and made a twirling motion with his index finger. Now Oz was confused. Why should he turn around? Was there something Angelus wanted him to go get?  
  
"No," Angelus intoned silkily. "I don't mean that, boy. You're going to earn yours by giving me mine first. Understand?"  
  
Son of a bitch.  
  
Growling, Oz turned and began to unbuckle his still fastened pants. Letting them fall to the ground, his boxers followed soon after. Mournfully, he stared at his own still-achingly hardened cock and bent over, grabbing the bars for support.  
  
"Ah, NOW, you get it, my boy!" The vampire behind him chuckled. "My boy...yes, you do belong to me now, don't you? Mine to kill..."  
  
And, without warning, Angelus slammed into Oz, sending lightning bolts up and down his spine. He bit back a yell, tasting blood in his mouth. Behind him, he heard Angelus laugh. He was dry as a bone, not having had any lubricant, but it seemed Angelus didn't care. Of course he wouldn't. Slowly, painfully, a wall of pressure raking at Oz from all sides, Angelus began to saw into him, laughing as Oz bit back his yells of pain. The vampire reached out to seize Oz's arms in a painful grip. He could feel his shirts both ripping. His pants tearing and falling away. Could feel bruises and welts already rising under Angelus's fingers. The throbbing was excruciating, but Oz welcomed it. It was feeling...something.  
  
"Mine to hurt," Angelus continued, grunting with the force of his thrusts. "Mine to fuck, mine to destroy."  
  
Both Angelus and Oz could smell the blood rising to the surface where the tender blood vessels ripped and bled, but the tang of fresh blood only made Angelus drive harder into him, the blood abating the harsh sting somewhat. Dimly, Oz could hear himself growling, could feel the way his cock seemed about to burst. He hated it but, simultaneously, he hungered for it, loving it. Unconsciously, Oz began to match Angelus, riding the thrusts out in tandem. He could feel Angelus' fingernails digging into his chest, heard the vampire growling in his ear. The sound and touch sent waves of pleasure spiraling through him. Deeper, harder, faster, stronger. It built until finally he fell over a sharp brink of fiery ecstasy. Inside him, Oz could feel Angelus' dead, cool seed coating him. Could hear the vampire's roar of fulfillment as he came, both riding the waves of primal rapture. All of it combined to make him come harder than he ever had before.  
  
Except with Willow.  
  
But that was the point, wasn't it? This was about divesting himself of her, like she obviously had of him. This was about losing what he had been. Perhaps this was a purgatory.  
  
Exhausted, he fell to the floor among the ruins of his clothing, with only enough strength to roll over onto his bruised and bleeding back. Above him, Angelus stood, eyeing him. Oz whimpered and stood up, coming back over to the cage. Breathing raggedly, he gripped the bars of the cage, waiting.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the vampire came forward and pulled the boy closer. Taking a moment to stare into Oz's eyes, Angelus took hold of his pale wrist and then bit down, lapping at the powerful blood that flowed from the wound. Oz moaned again, feeling himself become hard once more.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Angelus took his mouth away from Oz's and surveyed his work. The claim mark as well as the erection, now in plain sight. Chuckling huskily, he looked at Oz again.  
  
"Well, since you proved to be much less of a disappointment than Soulboy's horror of a son, I suppose I'll give you a reward."  
  
Angelus licked Oz's cock and nibbled on it, sending shivers through his body.  
  
It was then that he surrendered...  
  
***  
  
You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life  
  
My pride is broken  
  
***  
  
A/N: Damn it, this was meant to be a one-shot. Oh well. Whaddya think? My first try. I have to go watch 'Offspring' now to remind me of Darla's best moments. Joy.;P 


End file.
